


Cybertopia is what you make it

by Lust_Demon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reviver answered the distress beacon, she never thought that her life would be turned upside down and inside out.  She was a medic and now she had to deal with inter-office romance, an attempted murder and a very strange new friend.  She hated to think how Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime were thinking of this entire ordeal....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybertopia is what you make it

**Author's Note:**

> It's my fic and I'll ship if I want to? To be honest, I haven't written an OC/main character story in a long while for any fandoms because it's got so much stigma behind it. But at the very least I think I can enjoy myself as I write this out. Elusia is my own character and Reviver belongs to vietalis.tumblr.com It's definitely going to be a slow burn, so I likely won't be having any actual smut for a while. The rating is mostly for the violence that's going to occur and robo-gore.

The crackle of the electricity filled hammer came down with all the fury of a true lunar storm.  The ground shook when the head of the weapon slammed against the ground, sending arcs of pure white lightening into the swarm of insecticons that were bearing down on them.  There was an acrid smell of burning protoforms and Reviver felt her hand being taken, yanked to her feet and clutched to a massive blue chest as she dizzily tried to pull her thoughts together.  She had barely gone far at all before she was shoved towards a blur of red and yellow, a booming voice demanding to 'get the medic out of danger' before the snap of thunder was heard again.

Reviver turned slightly to try to see what was happening to the Magnus, her blue optics bright and wide with worry. Rodimus was steering her away, trying to reassure her as he went that he would be just fine.  

  
"But Rodimus he's alone!" Reviver wanted to pull away from the Prime but he was too strong for her. 

  
"Trust me, both of us would just be getting in his way. He'll follow us as soon as the swarm is under control."

  
"But Rodimus!"

  
"Reviver, honestly its okay!"

  
"But what about the femme?!"

  
The brightly colored Prime paused with wide optics, horror coming to his features. "What?"

  
"There was a femme!  An emergency beacon was set off, that's why I was here. It came from the middle of the Hive!"

Tapping his comm unit, Rodimus snarled as he put Reviver behind him, trying to gauge how far it was for them to rush to the ship. "Magnus, there's a femme in the Hive, we think she's still alive."

  
"We can't risk all of our lives for one mecha that may or may not be alive still. Head back to the ship."

  
"No!" Reviver and Rodimus answered together. 

  
"I won't allow someone to return to the Well if I can do something to stop it." Reviver sounded on the verge of tears. "I came here to find that femme and I'm not going back without her.  ...sir..."

"Two against one, Sir, we're going in." Rodimus grinned and let go of Reviver's servo in order to pull out his bow. "Hey, you've got a good weapon too, right?"

  
Reviver strained to smile and detached a stick off her back, flicking it so it would deploy and extend to a proper polearm. The Magnus sighed and nodded, swinging the hammer through another dozen Insecticons. It cleared the way enough for Rodimus to let off a volley of arrows and Reviver narrowed her optics, taking a quick pace so she and the Magnus would take the lead towards the misshapen hive up ahead.

The Magnus glanced at Reviver when sparks of electricity danced along the lithe weapon that she darted forward with. The swarm was starting to fall back from them and Rodimus was watching their backs, his last bout of cosmic rust no longer impairing his body. That was another thing that they had to thank Reviver for. She'd managed to catch it in its first stages and cured him a little under a month ago. 

  
"Where is the signal?" Magnus flicked the hammer up over his shoulder, jumping in through a hole to get to the floor below, barely needing to turn as he caught Reviver and set her down. 

  
"Just ahead, and down one more level I think."

Reviver frowned at her scanner, glad that there were no Insecticons in here but worried by their lack of presence just as much.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rodimus flipped down with his usual flare and extended a servo to the wall, gouging it to mark where they had been so it would be easier to follow back. 

  
Reviver blinked when she and the Magnus were left behind in a flare of biolights. She and the massive bot exchanged a look and then hurried to catch up, not bothering to call out. For one, Rodimus wouldn't stop. And for another it might bring the swarm down around them.

"Ultra Magnus..." Reviver jogged at his side, her optics in front of them, just waiting for something to jump out at them. "Are you sure he should go ahead?"   
  
"Do you really think either of us could stop him?"    
  
Reviver almost stumbled when she saw a hint of a smile on her superior’s face. It was so out of place in her mind that it was like peeking into an alternate universe. Flushing faintly, she focused forward again and hurried to slip her polearm back into its shrunken form back in its slot on her back.    
  
"Still, isn't he sort of reckless?  No offense to him, I know he's a Prime..."

"He's reckless, but he gets results." The Magnus admitted, "it’s what drew my optic the first time I saw him in action."

Reviver pulled ahead of the Magnus and pulled in a sharp vent when she saw what had been sending off the emergency signal. A femme was slumped against the wall, her processor split open and chassis sparking softly. Energon pooled around her body but there was still some life signs in her. Reviver pushed Rodimus back, ignoring the pained expression on his faceplates. It would have to be a rush patch and hopefully the Prime and Magnus would give her protection if the swarm returned. 

"Elusia." She heard Rodimus murmuring, "she disappeared from Protohex not long ago." 

"Her processor looks like its been pulled apart. I need you to pull up any information you can remember about her." Reviver grit out as she stitched the sections of metal together and wrapped metal mesh bandages around sections that were too delicate. 

"I... Don't remember too much. She was just kind of... There..." Rodimus sounded guilty.

"What I don't understand is why she would be all the way out here.  She doesn't have the sort of plating that would be able to keep her safe from the swarm." Reviver frowned even as she worked.

"She was dumped." Rodimus frowned as well, crossing his arms over his chassis.

"What?" Magnus glanced at him. "What does ending a relationship have to do with--"

"No." Rodimus frowned at his superior. "A -body- dump.  Someone was trying to get rid of evidence.  They were probably trying to get something out of her processor and when they were done, they ripped at her chassis to try to encourage the swarm to... to eat her."

"Then why is her body still here?" Magnus tone was a little cold as he glared at Elusia.

“She probably got lucky.” Rodimus felt a pang in his spark even as he spoke the words.  Clearly she wasn’t that lucky if she had been gutted open like this.  It was a good thing that the swarm hadn’t gotten to her, because she would still have a chance to be pieced back together as long as her spark was still strong enough.

“I got the beacon not too long ago, so I don’t think she was out here that long.  Honestly, considering the damage that was done, I’m surprised that she was even able to send out a signal that could reach anyone.” Reviver spoke softly as she did an emergency closure on all the areas that she could.  

Crouching, she shifted the other femme into her arms, staggering a bit under her weight.  She was surprised when Rodimus took her and she gladly took her polearm out once more to defend them.

“Lets get the heck back to the ships.  I’ll stay with Reviver and Elusia, Magnus you should cover us.” Rodimus directed as they started back the way that they came. 

“That's so odd, a Prime giving the Magnus orders.” Reviver smiled fondly even as she started to follow the gouges in the wall back to where they had come from. 

“Well he's been out of the field for a while.” Rodimus grinned at her, cheeky as ever. “Plus he doesn't mind. Ultra has always encouraged me to take charge.”

“Yeah?” Reviver looked up at him in surprise, seeing that the Prime was straightening with pride. “Have you known the Magnus long?”

“Since before I was a Minor.” Rodimus nodded, adjusting his hold on Elusia to make sure the femme wouldn't slip in his grip. 

Reviver looked over her shoulder at the Magnus and smiled faintly at the idea of the great Magnus looking out for any one bot specifically.  The Magnus was an honored position, and Ultra took it well, but it wasn’t often that someone of his stature would be allowed the luxury of handpicking a member of the Elite Guard to mentor.

“You’re really lucky.” The medic couldn’t help her smile as it grew wider, keeping pace with Rodimus even as she looked back to make sure that Ultra Magnus wasn’t too far behind them.  “Not many can say that they’ve caught the optic of the Magnus.”

“Yeah, it’s just too bad that he’s not my type.” Rodimus let out a dramatic sigh and winked at her, making Reviver let out a little snort.

“Seriously though.” The pale medic looked up at him, her massive blue optics shining with warmth.

Rodimus looked over at her with a wry smile and nodded, a little sheepish as he hitched the femme in his arms up a bit higher, not wanting to chance dropping her.  He looked down to her worriedly, his optics flicking over the weld lines that Reviver had just done, staples done in emergency areas that couldn’t handle the heat so soon after such trauma.  His vocalizer shut off for a moment and he had to think of how to reset it as he stared at the broken femme.

“Will she live?”

“I hope so.” Reviver sounded lost and she reached a free hand out so she could touch Elusia’s wrist, wincing when she saw that a couple of the medical ports there had been destroyed. “It’s going to be up to her spark if she can withstand the surgery.  I can’t risk too much pain killers or I could offline her.  If there was another medic here with me, I’d feel better about it, I could focus on her spark while they work on her frame.”

“One step at a time I guess.” Rodimus swallowed and looked up at the incline that they had to climb to get out of the hive.  “Alright… if you can carry her up, I’ll go up first to make sure that nothing up there tries to get us.”

Reviver nodded seriously and reached for the femme, blinking in confusion when Rodimus didn’t automatically pass her over.  The Prime cleared his vocalizer and passed Elusia over when she made a little motion with her hands, ready for the weight this time.  She cradled the other femme close to her and watched as Rodimus quickly made his way up and then took out his bow, looking around the area to make sure that there was nothing about to rush them.  She could hear Ultra Magnus coming up behind her and turned slightly, smiling even as he kept up a serious expression.  The Magnus hammer was crackling with energy and she could feel her own systems responding to it, electricity gathering under her plating that she quickly had to disperse down through her pedes when she started to climb up and out of the hive.

“Okay…. So now we just need to get back to the ship.  Get back to Cybertron and unravel the mystery of the forgotten femme.” Rodimus held his arms out so he could take Elusia back.

“This is not some half credit novella Rodimus.” Magnus dusted his chassis off after he got out, leading the way.

“No, but the way this femme was just left out here does bear investigation.” Reviver spoke up softly. “We can see if she actually had a reason to be out here once we get back home, check her personal logs in her habitation suite, ask around her place of work if we can find out where it was.”

“My team and I can take that up.” Rodimus was practically bouncing on the balls of his pedes.  “If we start running into problems, I can ask Jazz for some assistance.” 

“Jazz?” Reviver looked up to Rodimus as they walked together.

“He’s a good mech.  Cyber-ninja.  He’s got connections.” Magnus answered before Rodimus had a chance to elaborate further. “For now I’d prefer that we keep silent.  We don’t know how close any of the insecticons are.”

Rodimus nodded stiffly and started to draw back on his bow, his dark blue optics searching around them worriedly.  He didn’t think that anything would attack them, but with fresh energon in the air now, it wasn’t unreasonable to think that they would try to swarm them.  At least the ships were within sight so they could start up the codes to bring the engines online so they could take off as soon as they were inside.  Rev’s smaller ship was huddled under the shadow of the Magnus’ own, much like the femme herself if she stood next to the stalwart warrior.

Reviver quickened her pace as they got to the ships and Rodimus kept watch as the two femme’s disappeared inside and then hurried after the Magnus into their own ship.  Vid comms were set up so they could still speak to one another and Rodimus watched in horrified fascination when Reviver set up the ship to fly into the hanger of the Magnus’ ship and then started her medical procedures.  There was one medical port that hadn’t been ravaged, perhaps because it was all but hidden by the way the femme’s armor folded down to cover it in multiple layers.  Reviver refused to let either mech enter while she was working, but she still allowed the vid comms to stay up as long as they kept their comments quiet so she could focus on her work.

“She’s a good medic.  Not everyone would have come out here by themselves…” Magnus spoke quietly, sitting down to try to get some rest in before they returned to the chaos that was the council.  His optics followed how Reviver was moving as she worked, mesmerized by the shift of her fingers against delicate systems.

“She’s got her work cut out for her.” Rodimus rubbed the back of his neck cables. “I suppose so do I.  I’ll set up calls with my team, get them started on the case.”

“The Elite Guard don’t need to busy themselves with this.  The Enforcers can handle it by themselves.” Ultra Magnus shook his head.

“But Sir--”

“Stopping Decepticons is far more important than finding out why some random femme was dumped in the middle of nowhere.”

“If whoever did this wanted her dead, they would have shot her in the processor and the spark.  They wanted her to suffer.” Rodimus frowned, crossing his arms over his chassis. “It doesn’t sit right to me to just…. Hand this over to someone else.”

“Then you can request to be updated on the case.  But you will not be involved.” Magnus got up from his chair.  “Am I understood?”

“Crystal clear, sir.” Rodimus turned back to the video to watch the surgery, taking a vent so he wouldn’t lash out.  He might not be allowed to do anything as an Elite Guard, but he’d be damned if he just forgot about this.


End file.
